Han is Gone
by Haninator
Summary: What if Han succeeded in blowing up Gethzerion? Rated T for safety. Han-Leia pairing. Seeing as I don't approve of Leia-Isolder. Han is so cute and inventive! *Squeals like a freaky fangirl* Courtship of Princess Leia SPOILERS! *GASP* I demand reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I recently reread The Courtship of Princess Leia and I felt like doing a type of alternate ending fic. What if Han succeeded in blowing up Gethzerion in The Courtship of Princess Leia? The answers will be revealed all in good time.

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Heartbreak Haven

Leia's POV

Han is gone. He left only a few moments ago and somehow I know he's the one for me. Isolder is nice and all, but he's not right. I want someone coarser. Someone who's no afraid to tell me how it is. Someone like Han. He left. He's gone. I want to kiss his lips forever. I want to look into the deep wells of his green tinted brown eyes that I could lose myself in. _He's gone._ He went off to kill Gethzerion. Gethzerion, the evil being that stole the perfect man for me away. She is below the blood-sucking bugs of this planet, Dathomir. Han left with a single small detonator. This detonator would not allow him to survive an encounter with the terrible thing that I refuse to call a person. The detonator will only blow if the switch was pressed for a second. I wonder for a moment if Han's last thoughts will dwell on me. The worst part of this whole mission is I know it must be done. What shatters my heart is that I know deep in my heart that Han is doing this for me. That's what breaks it.

Han's POV

This is it. My life is coming to an end. That's all I know. I hope Leia doesn't forget about me. That's the only thing I'd live for. Knowing she's safe. My knees are growing weak. I can't do this. No, I _**MUST**_. There's no room for mistakes. No room for my own misgivings. Aw, Chewie's gonna throw a real fit when he learns what I've done. I'll face myself. This is how it's going to go. This is how it ends. Somehow, I just can't believe it. After a life of smuggling and dodging Star Destroyers, surviving the carbon-freezing, just to have it all go away like this. At the hands of some beast that I refuse to give any credit to. She's a killer. Cold and ruthless. There's no way I could be doing the galaxy a better favor than to get rid of GETHZERION. I just hope nothing happens to Luke, the good kid he is; nor Leia, feisty little princess; nor Chewie, lifelong buddy, I'll miss you all. What am I talking about!?!? I'm not gonna die! I'm General Han Solo for cryin' out loud! I'll beat this! I'll beat it. Yeah. I've got a plan. Inspiration is my specialty. At this moment, I'm fashioning a box out of wood of some sort. Yep, the grenade will fit in here nicely. Now to conceal it and my knowledge that it's there. Or at least the grenade. Yes, that will do. In my pants, next to my thigh. Gethzerion oughtta get a perverted kick out of that. Here goes nothin'.

Leia's POV

There goes everything. Han is not going to make it out of this. I've kissed him for the last time, held him for the last time, said goodbye for the _**FINAL**_ time. All I feel is an empty void where everything I love used to be. I'm numb. I wish I could feel, but I'm afraid of the pain lurking beyond the numbness. I'm afraid that if the numbness continues, I'll never be able to feel anything, not even love, again. Chewbacca's arm circles around my shoulders and he grumbles what I take to be a reassurance. "_Inspiration's my specialty_," Han had said to me once or twice since I'd first met him. Inspiration is going to get him killed. I'd always loved that he came up with plans on the fly, but now, I hate that quality. The quality that brought him to me is the trait that brings him away now. Why? Why him? Why now? I can't bear it. I've got to go to him. Accompany him. If he goes, I go too. _The New Republic needs you_. The voice of duty reins me in. _The New Republic needs HAN too,_ I think furiously at the voice. Everything that has happened on Dathomir caused me to see how much I love Han and how much Isolder doesn't mean anything to me. **You don't know what you've got til it's gone**. I break down, weeping on Isolder's shoulder because he was the only one close enough at the time.

________________________________________________________________

AW! Poor Leia! I want to give her a huge hug! Poor Han! He thinks he's gonna die, too. He's gonna try to prevent it, but you never know. I'll make a different version of this too, just to illustrate what would happen if Gethzerion were smart. That's a big _**IF**_ too. My 3rd story! Whoo! The you don't know what you've got til it's gone thing made me think of the Jonas Brothers' song. Yeah... I'm kinda indifferent to the JBs, so criticize me if it pleases you. Just don't criticize my story unless it is really terrible, or I shall send Han Solo to your house to deliver a special package. *GRINS EVILLY* I love you guys cause you're all amazing. Why else would I write these fics? This is kinda away from my usual happy joke-filled fic that I'm writing called Link's New Adventure. Read it when you get the chance. I also have a 24 fic called Buchanan, if you wanna check that one out. I'm considering doing a Let's-Blame-Jack fic about how Larry is always like "Hey look, it's a dead guy.** JACK KILLED HIM!!!**" PM me if you think that would be cool.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

I demand that you watch the Last Tier War after you read this chappy. It's rally funny! It's a Smash Brothers fic. There's a really funny C-3PO commits suicide YouTube Poop. Watch it. Okay, I'm done advertising now.

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Confrontation

Han's POV

Gethzerion. Her disgusting form stands in front of me. "I've got a gift for you," I say, passing the box that was in my pants to her. She smiled perversely. "Thought you'd like that."

"I have no use for a **box**." Gethzerion said. "I don't know what you hope to accomplish. At that, I felt a strange point moving around in my mind. Some sort of probe? It skitters close to the back of my mind, where the thought of the grenade hides. I quickly put up impulsive barriers; barriers that I know won't do much good. I replace all thoughts of the grenade with inconsequential thoughts of Leia and Luke. Hopes that aren't quite feigned. I also had smuggled in Isolder's personal shield. Let's just hope this would work. Personal shields aren't infallible. There was still a good possibility that Leia would wind up with Isolder and this would be the last thing I would do. I feel numb. I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid that the numbness will go away before I do, that I'll feel everything, regret, pain, and my life fading. I'm also afraid I won't be able to feel anything. If this was going to be how my life ended, I want to experience it to the fullest. Have as much fun and satisfaction as possible in my last moments. Gethzerion starts opening the box. My breath catches in my lungs as I pull out the shield and flick it on. The fireball engulfs everything.

Leia's POV

I feel something through the Force. It's Han. Gethzerion is gone. I can tell by the waves of satisfaction coming from his presence. He must be alive so far. I feel it's high time to take off. The Nightcloak will shield us from Zsinj's forces. The _Falcon _won't be detected. We've gotta save Han.

Han's POV

I feel like I'm floating. It's so strange. The personal shield must have overloaded, as I flew backward from the blast. I must've hit something really hard. I feel warm liquid rushing down my forehead. My blood. It's leaving me. Just like I left Leia in order to save her. My blood is leaving me to die. Everything seems to connive against me. This whole trip was nothing but a severe let-down. If I was faced with the choice to do it again? I'd do it. Exactly the same. Everything goes black.

Leia's POV

"There he is! Over there!" I shout to Luke, who is piloting the _Falcon_. Han looks like he's dead. _"Please don't be dead!_" every fiber of my being screams, as if that will keep Han alive. I rush down the ramp, which Luke lowered and run to Han. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, I lift him up like he was no more than a palm-sized holo-projector and bring him aboard his ship. I rummage through the medi-pack, looking for a small bacta treatment capsule. Luckily, there are two in the pack. I rip the cap off of one of them and apply it to his forehead. The sticky liquid easily adheres to his face and he begins to come to. I assume that he has a couple of broken bones too. "I love you," I say, leaning over his head and pressing it too my chest in a hug of sorts, "... so much. Don't leave me here alone."

"But you will never be alone. Not with your favorite scoundrel here." My heart skips a beat.

________________________________________________________________

Yay! I had some fun writing this. Gethzerion is DEAD! YAY! PARTY! Okay, maybe I'm taking that too far. This isn't exactly gonna be a very long story, but hey, I could do some stuff with it. Interviews etc. Bloopers maybe. IDK. Thanks for reviewing, queenbeezer, this chappy is dedicated to you! I loves you! (Like a friend, you know.) Leia really bothered me in COPL. She was so mean to Han I could've cried while reading it. Isolder is a dirty trashcan full of poop for the majority of the book, but strangely Leia's like, "Yeah this guy is sweet. Han, you aren't good enough for me 'cauz you aren't royalty. BYE forever," all cool and callous-like. GGGRRR. Knock sense into Leia! Wait, she has sense now. She has recognized Han's love for her as what it is. Cute fuzzies! The second bacta capsule is for just in case. Read my other fics too, please. Byee!


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Hey, I'm back after a really long leave of absence. Sorry, my other fics took so much of my time, but that's no excuse. In all practicality, this is the last chapter. Holy moly. I really need to think of another Star Wars fic. Wait a minute… I've got an idea for something I've come to call Tears of Sernpidal, and it's a Chewie death fic that I haven't typed up yet. Basically Han is trying to deal with Chewie's death, but no one has time to comfort him, 'cauz the Yuuzhan Vong aren't just going away. Thanks so much for your patience!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 The End

Leia's POV

Han stirs in my arms and I can tall that he's going to be all right. I hug him tighter to my chest and he mumbles something. I pull his mouth to my ear and he says, "I couldn't breathe."

"Oops," I said. "I didn't mean to smother you."

"I know," he replies. "I do however like that you were cradling my head. That felt rather special."

"Han!" I yelp.

"Why do you always assume the worst when I say something like this?"

"Because I never know with you, my little scoundrel."

"I'm older than you and a lot taller," Han said. I know he's using the truth against me, something he's reverted to recently, but that doesn't mean I don't like these small verbal sparring matches.

"You do have a point, but at the moment, I don't think you should move around so much. We don't know how extensive your injuries are." Of course, because I said that, Han makes a point of getting up and not showing a bit of the pain that I can dimly sense through the Force. I don't call him out on it because I'm worried about him. Too worried to harass him anymore. I find another medpack for him and he chooses his treatments himself and applies bacta to his left leg and shoulder, which I assume must have been hit or took the brunt of the blast. It's a miracle that he's still alive. I really don't care how he survived the blast, but rather that he's still here. I can't explain in words how good that feels.

Han's POV

I come out of my delusions to find my face buried in Leia's chest and discover that I can't breathe freely. I moan out something along the lines of, "I survived a thermal detonator blast only to be smothered by the one I love?" Fine, that's probably more eloquent than what I said. It was more like, "Hey, Your Highnessness, I can't breathe." She apparently hears me and removes my face from where it was previously buried and looked into my eyes. I expect her to kiss me because she has that look that she wore in Jabba's palace when she rescued me from the carbonite block. She doesn't. I can't say I wasn't disappointed. So I decide to torment her a little.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to smother you."

"I know," I throw a smirk on my face. "I do however like that you were cradling my head. That felt rather special."

"Han!" She scolds.

"Why do you always assume the worst when I say something like this?" I asked her, just to play with her mind a little further.

"Well, I never know with you, my little scoundrel." Little? Me? Nah. She's thinking of some other Han Solo.

"I'm older than you and a lot taller," I reply, flinging the truth in her face, knowing that she can't counter it, something I enjoyed doing and usually guaranteed my win of the contest.

"You do have a point, but at the moment, I don't think you should move around so much. We don't know how extensive your injuries are." Leia goes off to get another medpack. I can feel the bacta on my forehead from the cut I'd sustained. She leaves as I get up, just to prove to her that I'm not a helpless child. She thrusts the medpack at me playfully and I snatch it, pretty sure she was going to try to pull it away before I can grab it. I give her a cocky smile and crack open some bacta bandages and place them over my left leg and shoulder. The bandages will hardly do anything for the pain, seeing as my leg's probably fractured or something. I don't care. I just wanna get better so I can keep up with Leia.

A few days later… (As in COPL) Han and Leia get married, but that's a different story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks again for the patience. It means so much to me to finish my first multi-chapter fic. (Not the first I started, but the first I finished.) There could be an alternate ending chapter (For chapter 2 perhaps), but if I write that it will most likely be a tear-jerker, so I don't really wanna write that. Thanks to you, queenbeezer, for reviewing consistently and keeping up the faith even when the chapter takes me a month or two to write because I got ideas for my other fics, however that's no excuse. I'm really sorry it took forever. Love to all! (The friendly kind, as you know!)


End file.
